Golden love
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Esme fell in love with Carlisle and Carlisle fell in love with Esme. This story is about how their everlasting and unconditional love came to be from Esme's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey Guys this is my take on Carlisle and Esme's story, I hope you enjoy it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, I hope you will favourite, follow, review and keep reading, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

_"When people are falling in love, they're not falling in love because of words… People fall in love for huge, cosmic, unknowable, usable reasons." – Elizabeth Ann Reaser_

**Chapter 1 **

**First sight **

_**1911**_

I quickly glanced behind me to make sure that no one was watching me, even though they couldn't be as the door was shut. Realising this I turned back to the open window and jumped out. I smoothed my skirt and grabbed my book off the window ledge. As unladylike as it was, I found myself doing this quite often. I couldn't stay away from nature, I loved every aspect of it. I loved the feeling of my bare feet against the grass, another unladylike thing that my parents would never approve of. I never wore shoes on my ventures around the large farm, I'd rather feel the ground beneath my feet. I've never been caught either, I'm always careful to clean my feet before jumping back through window.

I ran what would seem to be aimlessly away from the house, but I knew exactly where I was going. To my favourite tree, the one where I spend most of my time. I smiled as I ran with the wind blowing my hair, and breathing in the clean air. I'd always been that way, in love with the art in nature. That is truly what I believe nature is, the most beautiful kind of art. The beautiful mixtures of colours. The blue of the sky, the green of the grass, and the beautiful rainbows of different coloured flowers. Any painter would wish to have these enchanting colours on their palette.

I could see the tree now, I spotted it easily. It's not that it stood out in anyway, it was just the way it and the other trees where placed, I easily memorised the formation they made. When I reached the tree I opened my book and hung it on a branch above me. I grabbed hold of one of the branches and started to climb up, another thing my parents wouldn't approve of. I've always had a hard time acting appropriately for a young lady.

I climbed up the tree to the branch I had put my book on and sat on it. I looked up at the sky, there were storm clouds slowly moving in. I'll have long enough to read for a while before I have to get back. I picked the book up off the branch and started reading. It was Romeo and Juliet. I was so into my own world of reading I didn't realise that the clouds where now directly above me until it started raining.

I looked up from my book, my clothes will be soaked before I can get home. I gently dropped my book to the ground started to climb down. I was trying to get down the tree in a rush and slipped. When I hit the ground I heard a sickening crack. I whimpered as pain shot through my leg. I tried to move it but it just made the pain worse, there was no getting home now. I grabbed my book that was on the ground next to me and gasped when I accidentally moved my leg.

I sat there in pain as the rain soaked my clothes and hair. It started to get dark and I was getting worried. Then I heard the crunch of leaves, "Esme?" a man's voice called. "David!" I called back. He laughed a little and I spotted him running towards me. My Father hired David to work on the farm, he's the only one who knows about me coming to this spot.

"Why are you on the ground?" he asked slowing to a stride as he got closer. "I fell out of the tree, I think I broke my leg," I told him. "Well I was going to try and get you out of trouble but it's hard to get you out of that," he replied. I sighed, "They're mad?" "No, they're worried, but they will be mad," he told me. I sighed, "I hate to say this but I can't walk." He laughed, "You want me to carry you." "I don't want you too but I don't have a choice," I replied. He smirked and scooped me up, "Lose the grin, Father won't be happy about you carrying me." "He'll be happy that I stopped you from catching pneumonia," he replied.

When we got back to the house David carried me inside and put me down on the couch. "Esme oh thank goodness where did you find her?" Mother asked him. "On the ground near some trees. She thinks she's broken her leg," he told her. "How on earth did you manage that?" Mother asked. "I fell out of a tree," I told her. "Esme what are you doing climbing trees?" she asked me. "I was reading," I told her and she looked at the book by my side.

"The doctor is out of town but another is coming," Father said walking into the room. Mother handed me a glass of water and it took a sip and then went to put it down, moving my leg and a searing pain shot through my leg again. Mother took the glass and put it on the coffee table. "How long until he gets here," I asked Father. "He said as soon as possible," he replied. "You shouldn't be climbing trees in the first place, it's not the proper way for a young lady to behave, what will the doctor think?" Mother scolded. Frankly I didn't care what the doctor thought as long as he made the pain in my leg go away.

I sat there in pain until finally there was a knock on the door and I turned making me wince in pain. Father opened it and greeted the doctor, "She's just there, I'm afraid she might have caught a cold as well, she was out in the rain a while before we found her." "Poor girl," the doctor said in a smooth velvet voice. We locked eyes as he walked in. He had the most beautiful golden eyes. He put his medical bag on the floor beside me, "I'm Doctor Cullen, and you are?" he asked and I detected a hint of an English accent. I blushed, "Esme Platt." "Well Esme you think you've broken your leg, is this true?" he asked and I nodded. He was enchanting, something about him made him so... appealing. Sure it might have had something to do with his god like blonde hair or his unusually pale perfect skin, but whatever it was it made her forget the pain in her leg.

I saw Father walked out of the room out of my eye. "May I," the doctor asked. I nodded and blushed again. He started to feel my leg and I notice the coldness of his hands. He was murmuring things like, "Does it hurt here. Here?" I answered with a shake of the head until he touched a certain spot and I winced. "Sorry," he said noticing my wince. I watched him examine the area so gently I could barely feel his touch. "I'm going to have to set in back into place," he told me. I nodded and watched as he took my leg into place and snapped it back into place. I whimpered at the pain, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away embarrassed.

"You are very brave, I've seen grown men cry when I've set their legs," he told me quietly. I gave him a small smile, "Thank you." He smiled back and opened his bag, "How did you break your leg anyway?" I blushed, "I fell out of a tree." I could have sworn I heard him chuckle then. "Rescuing a kitten?" he asked jokingly as he took the things he needed out of his bag. "Reading a book," I replied. "What book?" he asked. "Romeo and Juliet," I replied. "Ah, that's a sad story you know," he told me. "I know, I've read it at least twelve times," I told him.

He smiled, "You enjoy reading then?" he asked putting a cast on my leg. I nodded, "Very much so." He continued to put on my cast gently, "Does it too bad?" "No, it's bearable," I replied. He finished my cast so carefully that I barely felt it. "Thank you," I said quietly. "It was my pleasure," he replied packing up his things and putting them in his bags. I watched him curiously, "How long are you in town?" "Not long, I'm just passing through," he replied. He glanced at me and I saw something in his eyes, but I couldn't place what it was. Almost regret, more likely sympathy.

"How long until I can have the cast removed?" I asked. "About a month, assuming you take it easy," he replied looking at me pointedly. I looked down embarrassed, "I know, I shouldn't have been climbing a trees." He took my chin in his hands and gently tilted my head up so I had to look at him, "Esme one day a very lucky man will marry you, and you need to be in one piece for that to happen." I felt my cheeks heat up when he said that, blushing once again.

He let go of my chin and looked away picking up his medical bag. "Done already Doctor?" my father asked walking back into the room. "It was just a simple break, if the pain gets to bad give her some pain killers," Doctor Cullen replied. "Thank you again," I said quietly. "It was no trouble at all. Take care Esme," he said. I watched a father thanked him and he left. I thought about what he had said and I knew I would never forget my encounter with the charming English Doctor.

* * *

_A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear from you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy! _

_Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading_

* * *

_"Medical dramas have life-or-death situations. Any time the stakes are that high, it's going to reveal a lot about the people who are involved. It's really the most vulnerable, the most open, most revealed you can possibly be when you're in a situation trying to save someone's life." –Elizabeth Ann Reaser_

**Chapter 2 **

**How to save a life **

**_1921_**

The pain was like a wave hitting me over and over again. The grief made it hard for me knees to stay strong beneath me. I couldn't get away from it, it was merciless, constantly daring to pull me under. My arms and womb felt so empty, unnaturally cold. One of them needed his warmth, his warm body's reassurance. I knew I would never feel that comfort though, he was gone.

Yes some part of me knew that I was acting senselessly, but sense had left me by now. I didn't care how stupid or indeed senseless my actions were, just as long as I could hold him again. I knew that it was just a dream, a glimmer of hope in my grief filled eyes. My life is empty without him, he healed the wounds in my heart. Now they were bleeding again, and quite a lot worse than before.

I needed relief from the pain that was tearing through my body and ripping me apart. I needed to get away from it and there was no way to do that here. If I stayed I would have to live through this pain, and that was simply not an option. The pain was unbearable. Unbearable. Unlike the pain that had once shot through my leg, this pain was different, and much, much worse. My reason to exist was gone, he had faded away in my arms. So the only thing that I could think of as an option was to end the pointless life in which I exist in.

Think about it was the easy part, doing it was the hard part. I looked down to the bottom of the cliff that was now looking even further away. I would do this, I would do it so I could see my baby boy again. Dangling on leg of the edge brought reality slightly back to me. People always wonder about death, know I will know what it is like. Just a slight movement, just a split second of lost balance could send me falling to my death. The fact that that is exactly what I wanted to do was drumming in my mind. I took a deep breath, I couldn't hesitate any longer or I knew I might talk some sense into myself.

In the few seconds before I jumped everything I had ever cared about flashed through my mind in a matter of seconds, and words came to mind. "Esme, one day a very lucky man will marry you, and you need to be in one piece for that." Doctor Cullen's words played over in my mind. His unspoken ask that I would take care of myself was being broken as I looked up at the sky one last time and closed my eyes. Then I did the last thing that was left to do.

I jumped.

The pain didn't hurt the way I thought it would. Yes it was there but it was almost like I had fallen into the ocean and I was being swept under, the pain was drifting away as was my awareness. I couldn't feel my body and I couldn't resurface into consciousness.

I could have been laying there for hours or minutes before I resurfaced. I wasn't expecting to, I thought I would lose myself under the ocean of unconsciousness. Then I felt the pain burning through my body. My eyes flashed opened and closed in pain only moments after. A moment was all it took to see him. "Shh," the charming English Doctor soothed. "It'll go away." I didn't know if I was in heaven or in hell, but I was glad to see him again, more than glad. I screamed as the burning pain ripped through my body.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. I felt like someone had broken every bone in my body and then set me on fire. I felt his hand take mine in his, it was cold against the fire, but I was still blazing underneath the cool.

The fire was getting hotter and hotter and my heart was going faster and faster. Death is supposed to be peaceful but this is anything but that. I let out another scream. It stings like acid and burns like fire, but it's hot like lava flowing through my veins. I screamed again and he squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry, it'll be over soon," the Doctor told me and I whimpered. "Shh," he soothed. Then my heart took off galloping. "It's almost over," he soothed. The pain was getting worse and heart was beating faster and faster. The pain in my fingers and toes started to retreat and the pain was getting worse in my chest.

The pain continued to retreat from my legs, arms and head and went straight to my chest. My heart was blazing as it as fast as it possibly could. Then everything just stopped.

The room was dead silent and the pain had disappeared. My eyes flew open and I stared at the roof above me. Everything is so clear. This is a new life, a new beginning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Monster inside **

_"Within any drama in anyone's life, there's always a way to find the humour in it. Without humour no one cares about whatever drama is going on." – Elizabeth Ann Reaser _

**_1921 26_****_th_****_ of January_**

Everything was so clear, I could see every little detail on the roof. "Esme?" Doctor Cullen said. I sat up so fast everything around me should have been a blur, but I could still see every little detail of everything. "Doctor Cullen," I blurted out and noticed that my voice sounded different. He smiled, "Yes I am." It wasn't possible that the doctor that had treated my leg ten years ago was standing in front of me and looking as though he hadn't aged a minute. "How?" I asked confused.

"I have some things to tell you Esme, but I need you to stay open minded," he told me. "Okay," I said confused. "I found you at the hospital, your heart was faintly beating, and to save you I had to… make you like me," he told me. I looked at him curiously, trying to make sense of what he was telling me. "I'm a vampire," he told me. I looked at him incredulously, "I beg your pardon?" "It is true, can't you feel the burn in your throat?" he asked me. Yes it was there, but until he mentioned it I wasn't really feeling it. Now I was, now the burning in my throat, the… thirst. "I feel it," I replied quietly.

"You're thirsty," he stated. I looked up at him and nodded. "It means you need to hunt," he told me and I felt my eyes widen. "What do you mean hunt!?" I asked. "I know this is a lot to take in Esme, but you need to hear this," he told me. I shook my head, "I will not kill a person." "No you won't have to, we feed off the blood of animals," he replied. "I don't understand, how am I supposed to kill an animal anyway," I said confused. "As vampires our senses and abilities are enhanced. We can move extraordinarily fast, hear so well we could hear a butterfly's wing beat, and see so well we can see the particles in the air," he told me.

I was trying to process what he was telling me when a breeze blew through the room. My head snapped towards the door. To say that the scent that filled the room was amazing was an understatement, but it also burnt my throat even worse.

Air whirled up my throat and came out as a hiss. Everything was a haze but something was propelling me towards the door. Before I knew what I was doing I was by the door going after the scent. I felt someone grab my arm and I growled and turned towards them. I wasn't thinking at all. There was someone pulling me back over to the couch on which I had been sitting on a moment ago. I hissed and fought against them. The both of them were restraining me now and I was fighting against both of them.

I didn't know why I was doing it, all I knew was that I had to go after that scent. "Esme, calm down," the doctor said to me. I hissed at the both of them as they continued to hold me back. "Let me go," I hissed. "No, it's a human," the doctor replied. That brought me back to my senses. I was trying to kill someone. I stopped fighting them but they didn't let go of me.

I was horrified at myself, I had been trying to kill someone. Carlisle let go of my arm and looked over at the other person holding me back and I felt him let go of my other arm. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't-" I started but the doctor cut me off. "It's your instincts, don't worry about it."

In my life I'd learnt to fear a lot of things but this was the first time I'd ever feared myself. I was terrified of what I could do, of what my body want wanted me to do. I was a monster, not the kind that had haunted my nightmares, but the kind that live in children's nightmares.

"You need to hunt," the doctor told me. I reluctantly nodded in agreement although I really didn't want to. He led me out of the room, down a set of stairs and out the back door. "Close your eyes," he told me. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled a little in amusement, "You're other senses sharpen when you close your eyes." I closed my eyes. "Tell me, what do you smell?" he asked not waiting for a reply. I took a deep breath and I was overwhelmed by the scents. None of them smelt anywhere near as good as the scent that had taken over my sense. "Everything," I replied.

He chuckled, "You can open your eyes." I opened them and looked at him. "There's a herd of deer not far from here," he told me. "How am I supposed to attack a deer?" I asked. "Use your instincts. Let the scent take over you," he replied. The next breath I took I could smell the deer and I looked over at the doctor. "Would you like to watch me first?" he asked. "No, I'm alright," I said, knowing that watching him do it would freak me out.

I took another deep breath and let the scent take over my instincts. Before I knew I was doing it I was running towards the deer. I pounced on the large buck standing amongst the herd. It grunted as the both of us tumbled to the ground. I snapped its neck and bit into it. To soon the deer was dry. I stood and looked down at the large buck. I felt terrified of myself once again. The burning desire in my throat wasn't burning as bright, but it still wasn't tamed. "Go after another one," the doctor said from behind me. I nodded and started after the scent.

After another three deer the thirst was tamed and the Doctor and I started back to the house. We walked back in silence, and I was grateful for it, I needed the time to think. "Let me show you your room," the doctor said when we reached the house. I nodded and followed him up the stairs. "This is your room… Assuming you want to stay with us," he said. "Where would I go?" I asked him. "I just want you to know that you don't have to stay here, you have a choice," he replied. "That's nice to know," I told him.

"Your stuff is on your bed. I hope you don't mind I had the other person I live with retrieve your things," he told me. "The man who uh… restrained me?" I asked. The doctor nodded, "Yes, Edward." I looked down and realised what a mess I had made of my dress. It was ripped and covered in blood.

"I better get changed," I said embarrassed. He nodded, "I'll be downstairs." I turned to the door in front of me and opened it. I walked in shutting the door behind me. There were two boxes on my bed. I opened one of them and it was filled with clothes. I took out a dress and undergarments. I was momentarily embarrassed at the thought of a man packing my underwear. I walked into the attached bathroom and gasped. I didn't look the way I remembered, I looked almost… Inhuman. That wasn't what shocked me though, what shocked me was my eyes. They were bright red.

I stepped closer to the mirror and reached up and touched my face. I pulled my hair to the side and saw something on my neck. I leaned closer to the mirror to examine it. A scar in the shape of a bite mark. I studied it for a moment before taking a step back from the mirror. I looked over my arms. None of the scars that were there before were there.

I stared up at myself in the mirror once more. So different, but so the same. I turned towards the bath and turned on the water. A nice warm bath should help everything sink in.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'd love to know what you think of it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember to review :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Humour is the only way to make it through these intense, frightening situations our characters face." – Elizabeth Ann Reaser _

**Chapter 4 **

**Living in the unknown**

**_1921 26_****_th_****_ January_**

****When I walked downstairs the doctor was waiting for me. "I apologise Esme, but I have to leave. Edward, the other person I live with will stay here with you. I'll be back in a few hours," he told me as a young man walked in. "Pleasure to meet you Esme," he said nodding his head in my direction. "Pleasure to meet you too," I replied politely.

"We'll be fine," Edward said after a moment of silence. I looked over at the two men who were looking at each other. The doctors face looked worried but he nodded, "I won't be gone long." Then he turned and walked out the front door. I looked to Edward who was walking over to the other side of the room to a grand piano. He sat down and put the lid up as I watched him curiously.

He started to play a beautiful melody that I had never heard before. "I composed it," he said answering an unasked question. I slowly moved to the couch and sat down. I watched him play for a while, it was as if it was second nature to him. "Do you play?" he asked. I smiled, "When I was little I did, but I was rubbish." He chuckled, "You can't have been that bad." "I wouldn't bet on it," I replied.

He stopped playing and turned to me, "Why don't you show me what you can do then?" I smiled, "I'd prefer not to embarrass myself in front of a perfect stranger." Edward chuckled, "Maybe another time." He turned back to the piano and this time he played a song I knew. I smiled and went to speak but Edward spoke first. "Your mother used to play this song," he said. "How did you know that?" I asked. "I read minds," he told me.

I looked at him disbelievingly. _What? _He smirked, "It's a gift." "What so all vampires can read minds?" I asked. "No, but some vampires have gifts like I do. I met one vampire who could shock anyone who touched her at will," he told me.

"Does the doctor have a gift?" I asked. "No, although his self-control is worthy of being called a gift. No other vampire could stitch an open wound," he said. The thought of blood gushing made saliva flow into my mouth, although it didn't feel exactly the same as I remembered it. "Its venom," Edward told me. "What? Like a snakes?" I asked. He laughed, "I guess so. It's what burns during the transformation."

I thought back to the intense pain that I had only felt a few hours ago. It was unlike any other pain I had ever felt. Edward glanced at me for a second, as though he was trying to work something out then looked back to the piano.

There wasn't much else said between Edward and I for the rest of the day. I didn't have anything better to do then stare out the window and listen to him play, and it didn't seem as though he desired to be doing anything else. I watched as the last few of the sun's rays broke through the clouds. I sighed when the sun was gone, boredom setting in. "You've got a long night ahead of you," Edward told me. I looked over to him, "What do you mean?" "We don't sleep," he told me. "Ever?" I asked. "Ever."

"What do you do at night then?" I asked. He shrugged, "The same things we do during the day." _Which is nothing _I sighed. "It's only boring because you're a newborn," he said. At the word newborn memories flashed through my mind. "Not that kind of newborn," Edward said quietly. I looked away from him and stared out the window. "It's the word we used to describe a new vampire," he told me. "Oh," was all I said not looking over at him.

"If you're bored you could get a book from the study," Edward said nodding his head in the direction of closed double doors. "Aren't they closed for a reason?" I asked. "No, the doctor just shuts it whenever he leaves," he told me. "Obviously for a reason. It's his personal space," I said. "He wouldn't mind," he insisted. I shook my head. Edward sighed, "You should ask him to give you a book when he gets home, you'll need something to do."


End file.
